


The one you always ignored

by rainbow_salt



Series: Their Reality [3]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Cutting, Dark, Gen, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Suicide, Unintentional Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbow_salt/pseuds/rainbow_salt
Summary: The sharp edge of the knife breaks her skin.
Series: Their Reality [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071197
Kudos: 11





	The one you always ignored

Her heart is beating out of her chest, has been since the last class of the day, since his hand faintly brushed over hers while they were reading a book together.

She had felt overwhelmed, like she was suffocating. But he didn’t seem to notice at all.

_ Why doesn’t anybody notice? _

She has always been invisible, even to the people she is supposed to call “friends”. She has a bleak personality, she has been told. Boring, stiff, voice trembles when she speaks. 

Does  _ he  _ think that way too? Is that why he never sees her? Ignores her other than reading an occasional book? Never talks to her?

Is it because she is not interesting as the other three?

She is not cute and bubbly, not talkative, not talented or athletic. She has no personality.

She struggles to breathe as she is sitting on her bed, all her thoughts swimming, making her vision go black as if blood is rushing to her head.

She needs to calm down.

Without thinking, almost as if on instinct, she takes out the sharp knife out of her nightstand’s drawer. 

It is a beautiful sight. The light playing games on the reflective surface makes her feel calmer already.

With practiced ease, she presses the knife to her exposed wrist, already marked with scars both old and new.

The sharp edge of the knife breaks her skin.

Blood starts dripping lightly down her wrist. It’s relaxing,  _addictive_. 

She goes deeper.

More blood, staining her sleeve, falling down on her bedsheets. She feels calmer, but still, she doesn’t feel the pain of the cut as acutely as she should. 

She feels fear rising.  _ Has she grown numb to the only thing that makes her feel alive? _

With a desperate need to prove herself wrong, she rolls the sleeve of her other wrist, frantically creating small cuts on her pale skin.

_Nothing_.

She doesn’t care about the blood that has started to rush from her other wrist. She needs to  _feel_.  Just the slightest of pain, and she’ll stop.

_ She’ll stop, she’ll stop, she’ll stop! _

She doesn’t. The familiar sting eventually comes back as she presses the knife against a less abused part of her skin. But she needs to feel  _more_.

Nothing else gives her this rush more then the sensation of cold metal piercing her skin. Nothing else makes her feel this excited but serene at the same time.

But serenity has disappeared. There is only the rush now. 

She can’t stop.

It’s thrilling, and it’s beautiful, and it’s addicting.

So addicting that she makes cut after cut. On her forearms, on her wrists, on her thighs. 

She goes deeper with each cut.

There is blood everywhere. On her skin, on her clothes, on her hair, on her sheets. It doesn’t stop, neither does she.

The serenity is back. Her heartbeat is getting slower. Her vision is going blurry as she feels weak, eyes closing with exhaustion.

_ How much blood has she lost? _

The knife drops on the bed as her hand doesn’t have the strength to hold it anymore. Her body doesn’t have the strength to hold itself anymore.

_Just a quick nap_ ,  she thinks as she falls back against the pillow. She can deal with the mess later. These are her last conscious thoughts before she falls asleep.

She doesn’t wake up again.


End file.
